


Evan. I'm Sorry.

by nonbinaryhadeskid



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryhadeskid/pseuds/nonbinaryhadeskid
Summary: Rain patterns on the window."Cliche."





	Evan. I'm Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty sad. Hope you enjoy!

Rain patters on the window.

 

**_Cliche._ **

 

I take a cautious step forwards, examining the room around me.

 

It seemed to be a prison.

 

A prison that my own brain created. Trapping me inside forever, making it impossible to escape since I'm the only one who had the key, but I don't have it.

 

**_Oh wow. They're a genius._ **

 

The room itself is gray. It's colorful yet dull and void at the same time.

 

**_What a perfect description._ **

 

There's some furniture. There's a couch on the left wall, a table in the middle of the room, and a light in the corner.

 

**_Could you go into more detail?_ **

 

On one side of the room there is a huge window made of glass. I don't try to break it. It's the only thing keeping me from going insane.

 

**_What?_ **

 

It's been 3 days and I'm only now noticing what's outside the window.

 

**_What is it?_ **

 

4 days and I sit on the small couch, not moving an inch. For some reason I'm not dying of dehydration. I honestly wish I was.

 

**_Why would you say that?_ **

 

5 days and I still haven't moved. I should be starving by now if it weren't for 1 thing.

 

**_He's messing with us._ **

 

6 days and I estimate that I should be out of oxygen. Nothing happens.

 

**_How?_ **

 

7 days and I observe that its cold. Yet I'm not dead.

 

**_Why does he want to die?_ **

 

8 days and a door hidden in the wall opens. I stare blankly at it for a few minutes before venturing in and down the small hallway.

 

**_How is he alive?_ **

 

9 days and I'm back at this couch. This isn't as bad as you think.

 

**_How is it not bad?_ **

 

10 days and the window has a crack.

 

**_Why?_ **

 

11 days and the table is broken.

 

**_What happened?_ **

 

12 days and one of the couch cushion is ripped open, the stuffing laying like snow around it.

 

**_Die already._ **

 

13 days and I'm feeling empty inside, but that's not new.

 

**_Please die._ **

 

14 days and my thoughts have yet to consume me.

 

**_I hate to see this happening!_ **

 

15 days and I realize that they have.

 

**_Someone figure out how to help him!_ **

 

16 days. Non-descriptive.

 

**_Help him!_ **

 

17 days. Insipid.

 

**_Please!_ **

 

18 days. Hopeless.

 

**_I'm sorry._ **

 

19 days. Why?

 

**_You can hear me?_ **

 

**_Hello?_ **

 

**_Why didn't you update?_ **

 

**_It's been 3 days now._ **

 

**_We're worried!_ **

 

**_Did you die?_ **

 

**_Oh._ **

 

**_Evan. I'm sorry._ **


End file.
